It was you
by A-Chan
Summary: A songfic about Hilde, in her POV. This is my FIRST songfic, so when you review please don't be harsh. Please review even if your scared to!


It Was You  
By:A-Chan Yuy  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song so don't sue me.....  
Authors Note: This is from Pokémon: The First Movie   
Sung by: Ashley Ballard with So Plush . This is a Hilde & Duo songfic.   
Hope ya enjoy it! It's also in Hilde's POV.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
When I think of what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth I don't know what I'd do  
Without you, none of my dreams would have come true.  
Hilde is seen being able to go adventure in the world. Hilde twirls in the middle of the park and Duo's smiling. Hilde is now seen with Duo who's watching TV at the moment. She smiles thinking how much Duo's done for her. She remembers the time in Libra when she tries to escape with the disk and how Duo was there for her.   
(You are the one) that I have called for.  
(Now my life) means so much more  
(Now we can be) together forever  
(Forever just you and me)  
Me here for you  
You here for me  
Hilde was so happy with Duo. She wishes to be with Duo forever. And now she realized she's in love with Duo. Then a upcoming smile appears with a sigh.She's been there for Duo as she recalls. Her life meant something when Duo was in her life.   
You  
Chorus:  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you   
I always knew that you'd be right here for me   
And it was you who stuck with me when the skies where blue   
And it was you who stayed by my side, it was you!   
When she saw Duo for the first time she noticed something great in him.. Something that she could sense, somthing great.  
A flashback occurs when she was sitting on the very bench when she thought about going to the circus. It was a nice day  
and the clouds were out of the way and the skies were blue as always, but today they were more of a light shade of blue, a shade she favors very much. She knew why, it was because Duo who was sitting there with nothing to do or talk about. She smiled for a short times moment.   
Since the day you came in my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side  
Then you proved you're a friend to me  
In my heart, forever you will always be  
She still remembers why she go up to Duo when she first saw him, because it was whatever she sensed. It felt like a angel to pointing toward him like something great would happen in the future, and it did. She still remembers why and held it in her   
heart that he's a great friend. Another flashback occurs when they were together in the house in L2. She remembers why Duo wanted her to stay, because he didn't want her hurt,if she went Duo would go crazy for a few seconds or minutes. She found out she got a loyal and protective friend. One she would care for the most.   
(You are the one) the one (that I had hoped for) I've been hopin'  
(Now my life) means (means so much more) means so much to me  
(Now we can be together forever) Together you and me  
(Just you and me)  
(There for each other)  
And I knew it was you  
Now she's shown kicking her shoes of happily and now laying on the bed. Still trying to remember events she wanted to remember, the ones that were great. It's still good thing we're still together she thought with happiness.  
Repeat Chorus 2x  
It was you who was always right by my side  
And I just can't do it; you helped me through it  
We're friends forever, like best friends should be  
You'll always be  
a special part of me!  
It was you!  
Repeat Chorus 2x  
It was you who showed me I got a friend  
I always knew that you'd be right there  
It was you who stuck with me when skies where blue  
It was you!. I knew that I could count on you  
Repeat Chorus  
You are a friend to me. It was you.  
Almost dozing of to sleep grinning in her sleep he was the one for her. The only best friend she had but the best one she had.  
~Owari~  
***********************************************************************************************  
So how do you like it? Send comments, criticism, and what ever you want to send to me at  
A-chan@talkcity.com. Or IM me at Kara Lockheart! This is my first songfic so just don't be  
harsh. Well Ja Ne Minna! And I wrote this around midnight.  



End file.
